Minx Elfin
(also known as Elfin Version 2) is a Bakugan, and the evolution of Elfin. Information Description Minx Elfin is the evolution of Elfin. She now has twisting hair and a huge heart pattern on her chest. Also, she has a magic staff that lets her change her attribute. So far, she can change into the Darkus and Ventus Attributes or back to Aquos. Different from her previous form Elfin, when Minx Elfin changes her Attribute, her appearance is also changed not just the color. In Darkus mode she has a black colored mask shape over her face, and rope like hair. In Ventus form she is the same as a Aquos Minx Elfin but with wings and a different skirt. She also looks and acts like Sailor Moon, like the character from the old anime. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Minx Elfin first appears when The Six Ancient Soldiers gave their attribute energies to Drago and the other Resistance Bakugan. Elfin gained Frosch's Aquos energy and evolved into Minx Elfin. She helps Cross Dragonoid and Magma Wilda battle Helios MK2 and won, although in the end it really came down to a battle between Maxus Cross Dragonoid and Maxus Helios MK2 after Elfin and Wilda were defeated. In episode 35, she had left on her own since her and Preyas had been arguing a lot and was almost taken by Shadow Prove and Prince Hydron until Preyas and Marucho came to rescue her. Minx Elfin and Preyas later battled against Dryoid and MAC Spider. When Preyas nearly got hit by Shadow's MAC Spider's ability: 'Spider Cannon,' she sacrificed herself to save Preyas, losing the Aquos Attribute Energy. Preyas became enraged, and fiercly defeated Shadow's MAC Spider and Hydron's Dryoid. After the battle Elfin and Preyas argued about Preyas admitting his feelings about her. In "Virtual Insanity," Minx Elfin called Marucho "Master". She later battles Aluze and Mac Spider along with Knight Percival, but they both lose, thanks to Professor Clay's cheat in which their Gs would automatically revert to their base level in the Mother Palace. In episode 45, once Spectra returns for yet another rematch, she encourages Drago along with Saint Nemus, Knight Percival, Magma Wilda, and Master Ingram. In episode 51, she fought the Alternative with the rest of the Brawlers, and later in episode 52 they managed to destroy it. During this episode, Minx Elfin played a major part by shielding the team with 'Mega Blue Shield', along with Saint Nemus. Elfin is never seen or mentioned again after episode 52. It is supposed that she and Preyas, returned to New Vestroia along with the other Brawlers Bakugan. Though she may appear later in Gundalian Invaders and evolve into Zapix Elfin. ; Ability Cards * Chatty Clatter: Adds 300 Gs to Minx Elfin. (Aquos) * Ding Dong Ditch: Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. (Aquos) * Ripple Trap: Nullifies the opponent's abilities. (Aquos) * Hyper Bubble Shield '(''Mega Blue Shield): Transfers 400 Gs from each opponent to each of your Bakugan. (Aquos) * '''Super Moon-Bow: Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Minx Elfin. (Darkus) * Sky Hearty: Reflects the opponent's ability. (Ventus) * Wing Harrier: Adds 400 Gs to Minx Elfin. (Ventus) Game Minx Elfin was released in Japan in Aquos, Darkus, Pyrus, and Ventus.The Aquos version has 500 Gs. There is another Aquos version with more Anime realistic colors in the Bst-09 Starter pack that has 540 Gs. Trivia *Strangely, she and Knight Percival have the same pose on a Gauntlet. *It remains unknown what happened to her, Preyas, Gorem, and Ingram since the ending of New Vestroia. It is possible that Marucho, Julie, and Shun still have them but don't use them. *In Bakugan: Defenders of the Core, her name and her ball form is actually Dual Elfin. *Her real form now looks like Sailor Moon in her updgraded Super S uniform. *In Darkus mode, her mask is similar to Sailor V's from the original Sailor Moon show. *The staff she uses to change attributes in the show is similar to the one used by Sailor Moon in Sailor Moon R. *It was never explained why it was released in Japan only. Gallery File:Melfin.jpg|Minx Elfin in Ball Form File:Melfin0.jpg File:Melfin00.jpg|Minx Elfin's first appearance in episode 27 File:Minx_Elfin_3.jpg|Minx Elfin about to change Attribute File:004.PNG|Minx Elfin about to change Attribute File:lotofminxs.jpg|Minx Elfin using Chatty Clatter File:mxem.jpg|MAC Spider attacking Minx Elfin File:nomx.jpg|MAC Spider attacking Minx Elfin File:Minx_Elfin.jpg|Minx Elfin File:Minx_Elfin_Preyas_Ball.jpg|Minx Elfin and Preyas both in ball form File:Minx_Elfin_Preyas.jpg|Minx Elfin and Preyas File:Minx_Elfin_Preyas_2.jpg|Minx Elfin saving Preyas File:Minx_Elfin_4.jpg|Minx Elfin using Mega Blue Shield File:Hyper Bubble Shield.png|Minx Elfin using Hyper Bubble Shield File:Geveze Tıngırtı.png|Aquos Minx Elfin using ability Chatty Clatter File:Ding Dong Hendeği.png|Aquos Minx Elfin using ability Ding Dong Ditch File:Dalga Tuzağı.png|Aquos Minx Elfin using ability Ripple Trap File:Darkus_Minx_Elfin.jpg|Darkus Minx Elfin in ball form File:Melfin-darkus.jpg|Darkus Minx Elfin File:Melfin-darkus00.jpg|Darkus Minx Elfin File:Forcement Wind.png|Darkus Minx Elfin and Darkus Preyas File:Ventus_Minx_Elfin_Ball.jpg|Ventus Minx Elfin in ball form File:Ventus_Minx_Elfin.jpg|Ventus Minx Elfin File:007.PNG|Ventus Minx Elfin File:006.PNG|Ventus Minx Elfin File:Ventus_Minx_Elfin_Wing_Harrier.jpg|Ventus Minx Elfin using Wing Harrier File:Ventus_Minx_Elfin_2.jpg|Ventus Minx Elfin being affected by the Vexos' field File:Kanat Yağmacısı.png|Ventus Minx Elfin using ability Wing Harrier against Aluze File:Minx Elfin.png|Ventus Minx Elfin getting attacked by Aluze File:Sıcak Kalpli Gökyüzü.png|Ventus Minx Elfin using ability Sky Hearty File:IMG000099.jpg|All Resistance Bakugan Minx Elfin Center Left File:Minx_Elfin_Gauntlet.jpg|Minx Elfin scanned by a Gauntlet File:Darkus_Minx_Elfin_Gauntlet.jpg|Darkus Minx Elfin scanned by a Gauntlet File:Ventus_Minx_Elfin_Gauntlet.jpg|Ventus Minx Elfin scanned by a Gauntlet File:Minx_Elfin_Marucho.jpg|Minx Elfin and Marucho Game File:Minks-Elfin-ball.jpg|Aquos Minx Elfin (closed) File:Minks-Elfin.jpg|Aquos Minx Elfin (open) File:Darkus_ME.PNG|Darkus Minx Elfin File:Minxelfin ventus.jpg|Ventus Minx Elfin File:Minxelfin_pyrus.jpg|Pyrus Minx Elfin Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugans Category:Bakugan Category:Special Attack Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Legendary soldiers Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance